101 Reasons Why Ginny Never Buys Harry a Gift
by acam
Summary: Hermione le pregunta a Harry cómo él puede amar Ginny cuando ella nunca le ha comprado un regalo. El humor viene mientras Harry explica las razones del comportamiento de Ginny. HHr TRADUCCIÖN


**Bueno para empezar este fic no es mió, solo es la traducción** **de101 Reasons Why Ginny Never Buys Harry a Gift por **HermioneCrookshanks919

**Esta es la nota de ella para el fic:**

_Este es un one-shoot que hice con una amiga. Alerta a quienes apoyan el slip H/G… esto es definitivamente para hacer una broma sobre la pareja. Y a quienes les agrade Ginny…bueno…Ginny no se muestra como la mejor luz en este fic. Para los que lo lean, ¡Espero que les agrade! Y por favor, review _

**A si se me olvidaba, los personajes de Harry Potter no son míos, y disfruten la lectura.**

**101 Reasons Why Ginny Never Buys Harry a Gift**

Era mañana de Navidad. Harry acababa de despertar de su siesta larga de invierno, con un dolor en el pecho, pero no le importaba, era signo de que el día anterior había visto su perfección (AKA Ginny).

El fue a la sala común y espero, pero no mucho tiempo. Pronto vio la sombra de alguien que se podría describir solamente como un ángel y amiga que el había conocido desde hace mucho tiempo… eso hasta que la persona entro en la luz y se dio cuenta que era solo Hermione. Diciéndole buenos días, Harry fue de nuevo a mirar a las escaleras, esperando a la única persona que le conocía de verdad. El continúo haciéndolo hasta que lo interrumpieron groseramente.

"Harry" Hermione dijo acercándose "Estoy temporalmente en mi personaje, y mi mayor preocupación no esta en hacer a Ron celoso, y no me puedo dejar de preguntar… ¿Qué viste en Ginny?"

Harry contesto simplemente "Ella me conoce mejor que yo mismo me conozco"

Hermione alzo los brazos en el aire "¡Ella no te conoce! ¡Nunca te ha dado ningún regalo en Navidad!"

Harry paro de mirar las escaleras y volteándose a ella respondió "Ginny me da un regalo cada año"

La boca de Hermione se abrió, y contesto con sarcasmo "¿Lo hace? ¿Qué hay sobre primer y segundo año?"

"No seas ridícula" Harry reprendiendo a Hermione.

"¿Yo? _¿Ridícula?_" Hermione replico insultada "Esa muchacha…esa…esa…_cosa_…esa _robot_…nunca te ha dada _nada_…te conoce tan poco que no puede incluso darte un regalo de Navidad"

"Cálmate Hermione" dijo Harry en un tono tranquilizador "Siéntate en esa silla roja—"

"—en la que Ginny no puede sentarse ya que no luce su cabello" murmuro Hermione mientras se sentaba, Harry la miro como si hubiera dicho el peor error de su vida, y Hermione rodó lo ojos "Esta bien, esta bien. Lo olvide. Lo siento. Ginny no tiene defectos"

Harry sonrió. "Por lo menos ninguno que me permiten ver. De todas formas, siéntate y relájate, te diré porque nunca me ha dado algún regalo y/o porque no necesito darme uno de todos modos"

"Oh, esto debe ser interesante" Hermione dijo en un fingido tono de interés

"Ahora comencemos con primer año" Harry continuó con un brillo en sus ojo "tenia solo once años y ella diez, desde ahí supe, dejándola detrás de mi mientras me aventuraba a un mundo mejor, que ella era la chica para mi. La manera que su cabello se movía mientras veía al tren. La manera en la que solo estaba viendo mi cicatriz. La manera en la que golpeo su pie contra el suelo indignada y gimoteo porque no se le permitía ir a Hogwarts. Todas esas fueron señales de que ella era para mi".

"Tienes que estar bromeando" exclamó Hermione a Harry mirándolo con incredulidad

"Shh" la callo Harry mientras continuaba su historia "Ahora, Ginny no me dio un regalo porque estaba impresionada por mi, estaba tan impresionada por lo maravilloso e increíble que era, o lo soy, que ella estaba en shock hasta Navidad y no pudo encontrarme un regalo. Pero eso era perfectamente aceptable. Porque verla en aquella estación de tren… compenso el regalo que nunca recibí"

Hermione miro fijamente a Harry en incredulidad. Finalmente pudo pronunciar "de acuerdo, ¿Puedes explicar el segundo año?"

"Claro" Harry sonrió. "Para entonces, Ginny había superado su inicial shock. Se había dado cuenta, a los once años, que era mi alma gemela. Y honestamente ¿Quién podría culparla? Ella ya había pasado todo el verano pensando en mí. Pero desafortunadamente justo antes de que entrara a primer año, Satán la poseyó".

"¿Te refieres a Riddle?" pregunto Hermione con las cejas levantadas

"Es lo mismo" Harry encogió sus hombros "De todos modos, Satán la poseyó, y ése es el porqué ella no pudo conseguirme un regalo."

"Déjame entenderte" dijo Hermione "¿No te pudo dar un regalo porque Satán la poseyó?"

"Exacto" Harry sonrió

"¿Satán se opone a los regalos?"Hermione pregunto levantando una ceja

Harry permaneció silencioso un momento "Si" el finalmente dijo, resuelto

"Uh huh" Hermione contestó, colocando su barbilla sobre sus palmas, como pensando "Harry, antes de que continuemos tengo una pregunta"

"¿Si?"

"¿Por qué demonios quieres saber salir con alguien que fue poseída por Voldemort?"

"Porque tenemos algo en común"

Hermione parecía confundida "Er, Harry…Voldemort te poseyó solamente una vez… y solo fue por diez segundos. Eso no cuenta exactamente"

"Pero Voldemort quiere matarme" Harry explico, como si esto tuviera todo el sentido del mundo

Hermione hizo todo lo posible para no lanzarse sobre el y matarlo por su estupidez "¿Entonces estas saliendo con Ginny porque el hombre que la poseyó desea matarte?"

"Exactamente"

Hermione tapo su cara con su mano y gimió "¿Podemos ir a tu explicación del tercer año?"

Harry tenia la mirada perdida "Ese año fue un buen año…Ella me trajo a Sirius"

Hermione quería escupir una bebida, pero como ni tenia ninguna grito "¡¿Qué! ¡Explícate! _¡Ahora!_"

Harry sonrió "Ella lo deseo por mi. Ginny sabía que el era mi padrino y también sabia que él era un buen hombre, ella deseaba que el escapara para venir a mi. Incluso se cercioro de que Peter permaneciera vivo para encontrar la verdad"

"Déjame entiendo…No solo crees que Ginny sabia que Sirius era tu padrino y que era inocente, ¿pero creer que fue por _ella_ que el escapo?"

Harry suspiro "Ella hizo mas que eso Hermione, mucho mas. Nunca me fije en lo que ella me enseño hasta que me convertí en su posesión-digo su novio. Su regalo para mi era su cara tímida al sonreírme por salvarla. Ese era el recuerdo que usaba para derrotar a los dementotes"

Hermione negó con la cabeza "No Harry, no lo era"

La sonrisa de Harry desapareció y él se detuvo brevemente. "Bien…debió de haber sido"

Hermione no se molesto en contestar lo anterior "¿Qué sucedió en cuarto año?"

"Cuarto año…oh cuarto año" Harry suspiró "Bien primero que nada Ginny no necesito darme un regalo. Solo viéndola en el baile de navidad…recuerdo como mi quijada cayó cuando la mire bajar de las escaleras y como me sentí celoso al verla tomando el brazo de Kru… digo Neville._Neville_. La mire toda la noche. Solo de verla…hizo mi año"

Hermione se levanto de la silla de golpe "¡Tu quijada cayó cuando me viste a mi!" exclamo "¡Y estabas demasiado ocupado mirando al a huec…digo Cho para notar a Ginny"

"Hay más" exclamo Harry, sintiéndose un poco acorralado en una esquina. Se detuvo momentáneamente para seguir con la historia "Ella es la razón por la que sobreviví" Harry chilló, obviamente, orgulloso

"¡¿Perdón!" gruñó Hermione sentándose

"¡Si!" gritó Harry "Fue por ella por lo que pase al dragón, y las sirenas, y por porque me sabia todos esos hechizos que me salvaron en el laberinto, y ella me enseño el _accio_, y así pude salvarme de las garras de Voldemort"

Hermione apretó las manos en puños "De acuerdo. Entonces no hice nada. ¿Verdad?"

Harry la miro confundido "¿Estuviste ese año en Hogwarts?"

"Mejor pasa al quinto año" Hermione dijo con los dientes apretados, "porque sino voy a hechizarte con uno de los hechizos que _nunca te enseñ_e"

"Alas, quinto año"

Hermione lo corto "Harry no eres Dumbledore"

Harry frunció el seño "¿No lo soy?"

"No"

"De acuerdo, de todos modos, Ginny me gritó como nunca nadie lo había hecho, sabiendo quien era y lo que sentía puesto hable con ella sobre todo, y mostró a todos como ella era mi amiga mas cercana fue su regalo para mi. Ella era la voz en mi cabeza diciéndome que estaba bien y mal, dándome maravillosos consejos. Hasta me ayudo a darme cuenta de que lo mió con Cho nunca funcionaria"

Hermione lo interrumpió, claramente siendo sarcástica "Déjame adivinar, ¿Ella deseó eso también?"

Harry rió "Ves Hermione, ¡incluso tu lo sabes! Diría que tú eres la bruja más inteligente…pero Ginny tiene ese titulo además de muchos otros. De todas formas, hubo algo malo. Casi me da un ataque al corazón cuando la vi herida en el Departamento de Misterios"

Hermione salto de la silla "Harry, ¡Neville me dijo lo que sucedió y ninguna vez dijo que estuvieras preocupado por Ginny! Incluso que nunca la mencionaste. ¡Tu estabas preocupado por _mi_! ¡Deja de tratar de remplazar mi cara por la suya!"

Harry frunció el seño y lucia como que no estaba seguro de lo que quería decir, pero entonces replico "Puede entonces haberme preocupando por ella, y quizás no pensé sobre eso el año siguiente. Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, eso estaba sobre Sirius y sobrevivir"

"Casi estoy asustada de preguntar, ¿Pero que paso el año pasado?"

Harry dio un suspiro contenido "Sexto año fue…maravilloso"

"¿Maravilloso?" pregunto Hermione levantando una ceja "Que sobre nuestras constantes peleas?"

"¿Nosotros peleamos?"

"¿Y qué hay de Dumbledore _muriendo_?"Hermione continuó ignorando su ignorancia

Harry parecía confundido "¿Cuándo murió Dumbledore?"

"Solo sigue contando" Hermione gruño "Antes de que te mate"

"Fue el monstruo" Harry suspiro

"¿Monstruo?" Hermione lo miro sospechosamente

"¡Perdón! ¡No monstruo! ¡NO HABÍA MONSTRO!" Harry clamo frenéticamente "Amor. Iba a decir amor"

"¿Amor?" repitió Hermione dudando

"Si amor" repitió Harry "El amor que inserto en mi pecho… digo que me dio. Es todo lo que necesito. Todo lo que necesitare. Su amor es el porque he podido seguir todos estos años. Porque yo nací para amarla"

"Qué hay sobre Voldemort?" cuestione Hermione

"¿Quién?"

"El hombre que es la razón por la que tienes algo en común con Ginny" Hermione contesto ácidamente

"Oh, cierto…él. ¿Qué sobre él?"

Hermione respiro profundamente para calmarse. "¿No es uno de tus propósitos en tu vida matar a Voldemort?"

"No sino se interpone para que pase tiempo junto con la Princesa Ginny-kins"

"¿Princesa Ginny-kins?"repitió Hermione, enferma

"Así me dijo que la llamara" Harry contesto. "Pienso que le va perfectamente. Porque ella es mi pequeña princesa" paro un momento y volteo hacia Hermione, con la confusión escrita en su cara "Enserio. ¿Dónde está Dumbledore?"

Hermione eligió no hacer caso del último comentario. Ella sabía si le hacia caso lo mataría, y matarlo seria darle un dolor de cabeza a si misma ya que alguien tenia que derrotar a Voldemort. "¿Te dio algo este año?" ella preguntó a Harry finalmente

Harry sonrió "¡Ella me consiguió algo realmente bueno este año!"

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron del shock "Ella realmente te dio algo… ¿TE DIO ALGO?"

Harry suspiro "Si Hermione, ¿Estas sorda?"

Hubo silencio por un minuto hasta que Hermione hablo "¿Y bien?"

"¿Bien qué?"

Hermione grito, "¿Qué te dio?"

Harry rió "Ella me dio esto" señalando su cuello y ella noto un collar, los ojos de Hermione se hicieron más grandes

"Oh cielos…eso no es lo que pienso que es, ¿o si?"

Harry sonrió "Incluso le puso una nota especial en la parte de atrás"

Hermione se paro y miro la nota del collar de Harry _Esta porquería es propiedad de Ginevra Weasley´_

Hermione cerró los ojos. "Enfadarse es malo" ella susurro a si misma, "Matar a la gente no es buena idea. Pensamientos felices. Ginny muriendo. _Pensamientos felices_" Ella respiro profundamente y sonrió forzadamente "No has abierto _mi_ regalo, ¿verdad?"

"Qué, ¿esta chatarra?" preguntó Harry, sosteniendo una colección de la historia completa de Quidditch y otro que detalla cada movimiento de Quidditch que un capitán debe de saber. "Estoy planeando dárselos a Ginny de modo que ella pueda ponerlos en su trono para que resalte arriba de todos, donde me pequeña princesa merece estar"

"Gaste la mitad de mis ahorros en eso" dijo Hermione toda tensa. "Y me tomo seis años para poder conseguir todos"

"Que interesante" Harry contestó, no prestando atención, porque venia bajando las escaleras ella…su única….Ginny

Harry no estaba prestándole atención, pero Hermione le siguió riñendo

"¡Te conozco! ¡No puedes solo dárselos así porque sí! Te he dado un regalo cada año. ¡CADA AÑO! ¿No te importa eso?"

Harry simplemente gritó "¡Ginny!" a medida que ella continúo su súper lenta y dramática entrada por las escaleras. Unas horas después llegó al ultimo escalón y Harry rápidamente hizo desenrolló una alfombre roja, utilizo su varita para cambiar el color de la silla, en la que Hermione estaba previamente sentada, para que luciera el pelo de Ginny. Ginny permaneció en silencio y Hermione se dio cuenta de que tenia la mirada como si quisiera apuñalar algo…o alguien.

Finalmente después de otros diez minutos, Ginny se sentó y acaricio la cabeza de Harry, antes de decir "Asistente, venga a presentar su regalo hacia mi"

Harry se acerco con una amplia sonrisa en su cara. Se movió hacia atrás de ella y puso sus brazos alrededor "mi regalo para ti" dijo con emoción "es el amor. Te amo."

Ginny lo miro fijamente, su cara careciendo de cualquier emoción. Entonces rió cortamente.

"Enserio. ¿Qué me compraste?"

Harry parecía confundido "Te amo. Ese es mi regalo hacia ti"

"¿Perdón?" Ginny contestó exasperadamente, empujándole el hombro, "No creo que eso es algo que se compre en Hogsmeade. Quiero algo material. Soy toda materialista."

"¡Pero…pero te amo!" el labio inferior de Harry tembló como si fuera un niño de cuatro años.

Ginny rodó sus ojos. "Cualquier cosa menos de diamantes no es simplemente bastante. Si tu realmente me amaras gastarías la mitad de tu cuenta para comprarme algo"

"Pero lo estoy ahorrando para la familia" Harry replico

"¿Familia?" Ginny objetó "¿Por qué demonios querría tener niños? No solo arruinaría mi gran figura, pero entonces tu tendrías que prestar la atención a otro"

Hermione miro esta escena, montando en cólera. Casi expedía humo por las orejas…un segundo…de acuerdo…ahora si expedía humo por las orejas. ¡Como podía ser Ginny Weasley tan…tan…tan…ella. Hermione inconscientemente busco su varita en su bolsillo y la saco.

Ginny no notó esto y continuo "Que tal si me das la mitad del dinero de tu cuenta eso funcionaria" Lo siguiente que noto fue que un pedazo de la silla en la que estaba sentada paro en el fuego de la chimenea, Ginny saltando paso su mirada por el cuarto hasta que vio a Hermione apuntándole con la varita.

Ginny rió. "¿Hermione? pensé que estabas con Ron. No puedes derrotarme si que sugiero que vayas con el y lo beses mientras tienes oportunidad."

Hermione sonrió. "Te comerás esas palabras"

Ginny perturbada "Entonces no me dejas opción… ¡tendré que usar ESE hechizo!" dramáticamente agitando su varita haciendo la Macarena gritó "HECHIZO SUPREMO, HECHIZO MOCOMURCIELAGO"

Hermione levantó su ceja mientras que nada sucedió. Ginny callo en sus rodillas "No entiendo… ¿cómo puede ser esto? Ella debe ser inmune a el…imposible…"

"Tal vez es porque tu NUNCA lo has REALIZADO antes" Hermione rió.

"Pero el autor dice que lo he usado montones de veces" lloró Ginny.

"Cierto" contestó Hermione "Pero ¿Cuándo te hemos visto usarlo? ¿Cuándo te hemos visto hacer CUALQUIER hechizo?" Ginny permanecía en silencio "Mi punto es, Harry…" Hermione se dio vuelta hacia Harry y señaló a Ginny "¡Ella es una squib!"

"¡No lo soy!" Gritó Ginny "¡Soy la princesa Ginny-kins, controladora de toda la magia! ¡¡¡ALABAME!"

"Si, claro"

"ALABAME" Ginny ordenó, levanto su varita y la bajo, para que Hermione lo hiciera. Excepto que Hermione seguía en la misma postura de antes.

Hermione sonrió hacia Harry "Así pues, ¿cómo te sinetes al saber que ella te _mintió_ todo este tiempo?"

Harry se dio la vuelta, ocultando su rostro. Cuando volteo su reacción puso a Hermione en shock. "¡Ginny no lo debiste de haber hecho! ¡Este es el mejor regalo de Navidad que he tenido!" SE acerco a ella y la besó de forma apasionada y romántica, no como el _monstruo_, Hermione se quedo congelada, incapaz de creer lo que veía y gritó.

**Hermonoe desperto y se sentó inmediatamente. Miro alrededor de cuarto y suspiro "Solo era un sueño". Se puso su túnica y bajo a la sala común y se sorprendió al ver a Harry mirando fijamente la escalera. El se miraba como en su sueño. Bajando el resto de la escalera, Hermione se alegro al ver que Harry le sonreía.**

"**¡Feliz Navidad Hermione!" Entonces saca de detrás de el un regalo. Hermione le sonrió tomando el regalo, e incapaz de controlarse, lo abrazó.**

"**Harry por favor dime que te has dado cuenta de que Ginny nunca te ha dado un regalo y que no piensas que la presencia de Ginny es un regalo en sí mismo"**

**Harry la tomo de los hombros y la empujo suavemente para verla a los ojos "Ginny no me a comprado nada ¿pero porque lo haría? Ella solamente es la hermana pequeña de Ronald. No es como si estuviéramos saliendo o algo" y por alguna razón, Hermione nunca se había sentido más feliz en su vida entera.**

FIN


End file.
